Alimentando o Monstro
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Hannibal tem uma fome não habitual. Seria o suficiente apenas experimentar Will Graham? Onsehot. Slash. Hannigram. Contém spoilers.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem e tudo o mais que colocamos nas retrações e eu e vocês estamos cansados de saber. Apesar d'eu adorar os livros do Thomas Harris, tomo como base o seriado da NBC, senão esses dois jamais interagiriam com tanta química.

**Atenção: **Slash. Pequenos spoilers da segunda temporada.

* * *

_ Lie to get what I crave _

_ Lie and smile to get what's mine...*_

Se Hannibal Lecter seguisse um lema, este seria mentir e enganar por puro prazer. Mas o doutor Lecter não era um homem que seguisse lemas. Era fiel apenas aos seus instintos. Vivia para a sua satisfação. Uma satisfação entremeada por extrema elegância, ele diria. Se algum dia precisasse dar-se ao trabalho.

E, naquele dia, fora acometido por uma fome incontrolável. Folheou suas incontáveis e exóticas receitas sem encontrar uma adequada.

Não... Naquele dia, ele precisava de muito mais do que carne morta. Ansiava por calor, por resposta, por uma luta diferente da que travava com as suas vítimas.

Quando Will apresentou-se naquele final de tarde para a sessão semanal dos dois, mais uma ideia perversa passou a povoar os pensamentos do terrível doutor.

Após os apontamentos iniciais, Will Graham encontrava-se adormecido sobre o divã de seu consultório, aparentemente aterrorizado por mais algum pesadelo. Na verdade, Hannibal constatou, ele rescendia a febre outra vez.

"Pobre Will..."

Parte do encanto de Will, Hannibal ponderou, era aquela facilidade de ser manipulado. A empatia extrema e um ar de inocência, o fardo sublime... Eles poderiam ser iguais. Corromper a mente fragilizada de Graham seria divertido, mas Lecter possuía outro tipo de corrupção em mente. Além disto, gostava mais do desafio de lidar com uma pessoa de personalidade quase oposta à dele.

Debruçou-se sobre o divã.

\- Will? Pode me ouvir?

Conforme o esperado, não obteve resposta. Não perderia tempo testando os reflexos dele. Ergueu-o e o arrastou até uma cadeira. O peso do sono fez o corpo tombar.

Hannibal, sempre preparado, não tardou a encontrar uma corda em uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha. Atou o consultor do FBI firmemente à cadeira, de modo que ele não mais despencasse.

Will, ainda adormecido, resmungou algo ininteligível.

\- Estive pensando que somos almas gêmeas, Will. - Apenas as paredes testemunharam o meio-sorriso. - É uma verdadeira lástima que não esteja acordado.

Tal qual uma serpente, deu o bote. Não abateria sua presa, entretanto. Provou-lhe as gotas de suor escorrendo pelo pescoço, testando as reações e obtendo a esperada. Will abriu os olhos e ainda não se espantara. Sequer conseguia articular as palavras. O encanto durou pouco, contudo.

\- Hannibal! - Esbravejou e debateu-se. Sentia que seria inútil lutar, embora tentasse, com prazer masoquista, predizer os movimentos seguintes de seu algoz.

Hannibal estava bastante próximo. Sem aviso algum, mordeu-lhe o ombro direito, arrancando mais um grito de protesto e deixando uma marca bastante nítida de dentes na região.

\- Fique quieto, Will. Você não está aproveitando o momento.

\- Enlouqueceu? Que momento você quer que eu aproveite?

\- Você sabe que não enlouqueci. Sou funcional demais para ser louco, além de não me encaixar de maneira alguma em qualquer tipo de loucura. Já você...

Então era isto. Era tortura. Tornara-se o brinquedo, a caça. E, pior ainda, Hannibal atacaria-lhe os pontos sensíveis.

\- O que pretende?

\- Não sabe?

\- Não.

\- Devorar-te. - Um sorriso discreto e perverso brincava nos lábios finos de Hannibal. Leu a expressão de confusão no rosto do outro e ficou satisfeito. Muito satisfeito.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você agora é parte de mim, e eu agora sou parte de você.

A verdade naquelas palavras chegava a causar-lhe dor. Jamais poderia fugir. Jamais poderia despir-se de sua identidade fundida às experiências que tivera com Hannibal. Jamais conseguiria definir onde ele, Will, terminava e até onde estava contaminado.

E que contaminação terrível, aquela! Pensamentos intrusos enraizavam-se em sua mente para não mais saírem. Ele tentava negá-los, tentava ter a força de um asceta negando os prazeres da carne. Era completamente infrutífero, embora não tivesse intenção de deixar transparecer tal constatação, muito menos em frente ao seu carrasco.

\- Somos pessoas bastante diferentes, Hannibal.

Sem exasperação, sem desespero. Talvez Lecter simplesmente se entediasse pela falta de ação. Talvez se enfurecesse. Will já não sabia mais como agir.

\- Somos diferentes, de fato. Mas você passou tempo demais convivendo comigo. Não há volta. Ainda mais para alguém como você, Will.

Alguém como você, ele sabia, significava alguém com uma habilidade absurda e enlouquecedora. Sim, porque era sempre enlouquecedor imaginar que ele pudesse ser empático em relação a sociopatas, cuja característica primordial é a falta de empatia. E mais enlouquecedor ainda era colocar-se em suas mentes tortuosas.

\- Agora não importa mais. Você pretende me matar.

\- Quando tornou-se tão ruim no seu trabalho?

Aquela calma começava a tirar Will do sério. Realmente, conforme previra, serviria como um passatempo. Hannibal colocou-se de frente para ele. Seria obrigado a jogar.

\- Quando você se meteu nele. O que também não importa.

\- Realmente pensa que matarei você?

Não havia ameaça. Havia uma inocência fingida e perturbadora. O mais perturbador, Will pensou, eram aqueles olhos. Pequenos olhos que transpareciam o ar inocente no rosto de um caçador.

\- Não é por isso que estou amarrado? - Impotente, imobilizado e frustrado, mirou o corpo amarrado.

\- Se eu pretendesse matá-lo, eu estaria armado.

\- Não sou tão ingênuo, a ponto de pensar que não poderia me matar com as mãos nuas.

\- Matar com as mãos nuas é bastante deselegante. Não me tome por um rude.

\- Não vejo rudeza maior do que me deixar amarrado aqui.

\- Caso eu venha a te soltar, fugirá. - Era uma entonação de alguém que explicava algo evidente a uma criança tola. Aquilo enervava Graham.

\- E se eu ficar?

\- Devorar-te-ei. E deverá seguir algumas regras.

\- É um jogo, então?

\- Tudo é um jogo.

Um jogo sempre cruel e bizarro, na opinião de Will.

\- A vida é um jogo para você...

\- Não comece, ou não soltarei você.

Will suspirou e revirou os olhos. Tentava acomodar-se melhor na cadeira, o que provou ser tarefa impossível, preso como estava. Para a sua surpresa, Hannibal aproximara-se mais uma vez, roçando a ponta do nariz contra a nuca escorregadia de suor. Apesar de inconveniente e em péssima hora, o contato provocou-lhe arrepios.

\- Doutor Lecter...

\- Somos amigos, Will. Por que usar formalidades?

A ponta do nariz ainda resvalou contra a pele por alguns segundos, dando lugar para a língua. Hannibal fazia questão de sentir cada sabor e cada textura daquela pele.

\- O que exatamente você pretende, Hannibal?

\- Ainda não descobriu?

Ele estivera errado. Hannibal não o mataria, certamente. Will era o mais próximo de um amigo para o outro.

\- Descobri que não me matará.

\- Descobriu o óbvio. Eu já havia dito. - Fizera questão de dizer-lhe ao pé do ouvido, em um murmúrio.

Queria testá-lo. Levantou-se e colocou-se novamente à frente de Will, os rostos perigosamente próximos. Afastou as gotas de suor com os longos dedos e beijou a testa febril com frio controle.

\- Sabe, eu realmente estou incomodado por estar amarrado...

Remexeu-se nervosamente naquela cadeira, maldizendo a corda que limitava-lhe quase qualquer movimento.

\- Eu estou me divertindo.

\- É claro que está! Hannibal, por favor...

\- Não terminei, Will. Ainda quero saber qual é o seu gosto.

\- Meu gosto, Hannibal?! Então estou mesmo perdido...

\- Você sempre esteve perdido. Eu sempre estive perdido... Até encontrar você.

\- O que quer dizer?

Hannibal encostou seu ouvido ao peito de Graham, as batidas descompassadas tornando-se uma melodia sublime. Tudo aquilo era melhor do que qualquer outra presa. Aquilo era paz, não era? Poderia ficar ali para todo o sempre. Apenas ele, Will e a corda.

\- Quis dizer que, se eu acreditasse em almas gêmeas, você seria a minha.

Ajoelhou-se, avaliando o nó.

\- Will... Esta parte será estranha, mas confie em mim quando digo que não o matarei. Preciso buscar uma faca.

\- Essa situação_ pode_ ficar mais estranha?

\- Não achei que causaria estranheza logo em você.

\- Por que você tentou me manipular, me enlouquecer, me usar como cobaia e me tornar alguém igual a você? Não. Nenhuma dessas coisas causa estranheza alguma, imagine...

Desejava despejar vários impropérios, socar o rosto do outro, dizer o quanto o odiava por ter quase arruinado com a vida e com a carreira. Desejava amarrar Hannibal àquela cadeira... Afastou o último pensamento, ao se dar conta de que o psiquiatra teria prazer em ficar amarrado daquela forma, tanto mais se fosse Will a brincar com ele.

Apesar de todos os desejos, calou-se. Acabara de constatar algo mais terrível do que qualquer matança já presenciada por ele. Além do mais, Hannibal já rumara para a cozinha e não o escutaria.

\- Oh...

Não se tratava apenas de torturar ou jogar, muito menos de matar. Era impossível, não era? Uma pessoa como Hannibal jamais conseguiria sentir ou demonstrar afeição. A situação podia mesmo ficar mais estranha, afinal.

Não se passara nem mesmo um minuto antes que Hannibal retornasse, munido com uma desproporcional faca de corte, aparentemente imensa para a tarefa de cortar um simples nó. Nem todo o autocontrole de Will foi o suficiente para que ele não arregalasse os olhos ante aquela visão. Para completar o cenário, o canibal riu baixinho com aquela reação exagerada do homem, enquanto cortava calmamente a corda.

Will ameaçou levantar-se, sendo impedido por duas mãos firmes sobre seus ombros. Olhou para a figura esguia, postada atrás de si e compreendeu que aquela era apenas mais uma etapa do jogo.

Um pedaço de seda cobriu-lhe os olhos, como se para confirmar as conclusões de Will. Mais uma vez, sentiu hálito morno e lábios finos sobre a testa, braços enlaçando-lhe de forma quase carinhosa.

\- Pretende terminar de falar? Você bem sabe que apenas o vendei, não o amordacei.

Era inacreditável. Aquilo era diversão na voz? Hannibal realmente estava se divertindo com aquele joguinho. O que ele não sabia, porém, era que Will já previra os próximos movimentos.

\- É o que quer?

Tateava à procura das mãos do outro homem. Quando as encontrou, segurou-as tão firmemente quanto pôde. Agora, era vez de Hannibal ouvir.

\- Você está desesperado, se é que alguém na sua situação fique desesperado. Quer contato. Não é isso?

\- Will, não sou o monstro que você imagina.

\- Não, não mesmo. É apenas bem pior.

Não era difícil desfazer-se do aperto precário de mãos trêmulas. Hannibal deslizou suas mãos displicentemente por dentro da camisa de Will. Pôs uma delas sobre o coração.

\- Também eu tenho um coração. Ei-lo aqui. - Pressionava levemente o indicador contra a pele do tórax, na altura do coração. - Agora, Will, venho buscar um pertence meu.

\- Você quer meu coração figurativamente ou literalmente?

Graham jamais imaginou que viveria para testemunhar aquele momento. Lecter não apenas ria. Gargalhou. Foi uma gargalhada curta, seca, irônica. Mas foi uma gargalhada. Saída da boca de Hannibal Lecter.

Sentia aquela mesma boca aproximar-se, resoluta. Sentia também a leve pressão sobre seu corpo. Um joelho sobre a coxa, uma mão contra o braço, a outra contra a nuca. Poderiam ser esculpidos naquele momento. Tentou vislumbrar qual imagem passariam, se eternizados daquela maneira. Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos, entretanto.

Uma língua intrusa umectava-lhe os lábios. Cedeu. Caso não o fizesse, o jogo jamais teria fim, e quem o comandava era incansável.

Sentia-se inundado por uma espécie de iluminação. Delírio febril era uma possibilidade, contudo a reação de cada nervo de seu corpo dizia-lhe o contrário. Era real. Estava alimentando um monstro.

Algum dia, seria tragado sem clemência e sem direito a defesa. Com o passar dos anos, certamente. Não naquele momento. Naquele momento, tudo o que havia era a escuridão imposta pela venda, um beijo, os toques.

Não eram a figura de uma paixão arrebatadora. Talvez sequer existisse amor entre os dois. Havia a atração de pólos opostos, era inegável.

Quando Hannibal finalmente afastou-se, Will retirou a venda.

\- Acho que significa o fim do jogo.

\- Por hoje, Will. Devo dizer que você tem um tempero admirável. Até a próxima semana.

Mesmo que seguissem por caminhos opostos, nenhum deles jamais esqueceria. Marcaram-se mutuamente.

"Também eu tenho um coração. Ei-lo aqui."

As palavras ressoavam, repetitivas. Palavras que estavam fora de sonhos ou de delírios. Palavras resvalando os dedos sensíveis em uma realidade pavorosa. Tudo fora real, real, Will Graham repetia para si.

Estranhamente, sentia-se à vontade com todos os acontecimentos daquela tarde. Os questionamentos sobre loucura, instabilidade, moral, sociopatia e narcisismo quase calados por completo. Os medos, entretanto, tomavam o lugar de sempre em seu ser quase fragmentado.

"Temo tornar-me igual a ele..."

E era aquele temor que o levaria a fazer um terrível inimigo. Não poderiam sempre fingir ou fugir.

* * *

N.A.:

*Trecho de música. The Package - A Perfect Circle.

Bem... Não sei se tenho muito o que dizer. (Na verdade, o doutor Lecter ameaçou arrancar meu fígado e fazer patê dele, caso eu me prolongasse com a história, então...). É a minha primeira Hannigram, depois de muito tempo pensando no que escrever com os dois. Meio óbvio/clichê, mas foi o que saiu. Espero que a leitura tenha sido boa, pelo menos.

Sem brincadeirinha agora, meus queridos. Não acho legal ficar pedindo review, não mesmo. Mas se vocês escrevem e levam em conta as sugestões dos seus leitores, se sabem o quanto o feedback estimula, então, por favor, diminuam a carência da autora. Se não escrevem, podem mandar reviews também. Eu responderei com carinho, prometo. ^-^


End file.
